


360

by lindsey_blythe



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Leather Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_blythe/pseuds/lindsey_blythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond was no stranger to beauty, to the exotic. At this point in his life, he would admit (only to himself) that he was somewhat jaded when it came to exquisite things, to beautiful people. The excitement, and the satisfaction of luring some pretty young thing to his bed had faded a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	360

**Title:**  360  
 **Author:**  Lindsey Blythe  
 **Fandom:**  Skyfall (James Bond)  
 **Wordcount:**  212 Words  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing(s):**  James Bond/Q  
 **Warning(s):**  Flithy Lanauage  
 **Disclaimer:**  All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
 **Summary:**  James Bond was no stranger to beauty, to the exotic. At this point in his life, he would admit (only to himself) that he was somewhat jaded when it came to exquisite things, to beautiful people. The excitement, and the satisfaction of luring some pretty young thing to his bed had faded a long time ago.

James Bond was no stranger to beauty, to the exotic. At this point in his life, he would admit (only to himself) that he was somewhat jaded when it came to exquisite things, to beautiful people. The excitement, and the satisfaction of luring some pretty young thing to his bed had faded a long time ago.

However, even his blasé attitude couldn't hold up against the sensual vision in black leather standing in front of him.

"See something you like, double-oh-seven?" asked Q, lifting his eyebrow.

James could feel his pants tightening, as his cock begin to harden as James gaze swept up and down the younger man's body; taking in the tight black leather trousers, and mesh shirt that replaced his quartermaster's usual demur clothing. The leather trousers, especially did nothing to hide the erection outlined in those too tight trousers. He looked up to meet Q's bright brown eyes that were now sans glasses, and lined in dark kohl.

The quartermaster walked over him to his hips practically swaying as the younger man makes his way to him. James puts his hands around those thin hips, pulling Q flushed against him, the agent rubbed his burgeoning erection against Q's own hard cock, and smirked.

"What do you think?"


End file.
